1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, which can display various avatar images on an idle screen in connection with a communication event such as making/receiving a call or sending/receiving a message, and a corresponding method and computer program product for controlling the operation of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices that can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless Internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent users' personality.
Conventionally, users are required to manually choose a menu in order to examine a statement regarding a number of communication events such as making/receiving calls or sending/receiving messages. The statement generally shows a list of incoming/outgoing calls or a list of received/sent messages in order of occurrence. Therefore, users may not be able to visibly recognize to/from whom and how often they have made/received calls or have sent/received messages.